The Talk They Had
by Tales the Fox
Summary: Dustpaw wants to know why Sandpaw likes Fireheart, and maybe he wished he hadn't found out...


**This just popped into my head one day do to being bored, and having nothing better to do. XD. Anyway, enjoy you guys.**

**Also, I don't own Warriors and never will, but I wish I did!**

**XXX**

Dustpaw trotted in a circle. Tigerclaw had just told him to organize hunting parties. He clawed the ground and smirked at Fireheart. That kittypet. 3

"Hey! Fireheart, Sandpaw will hunt with me; you can hunt alone." Dustpaw called to Fireheart. 4

Sandpaw padded gingerly over to him, without a word. Dustpaw snickered inwardly. This would give him a chance to speak with Sandpaw. She'd warmed up to that kittypet, Fireheart and now was Dustpaw's chance to ask her why. 5

Dustpaw dropped the thrush he had caught and sat down next to Sandpaw in the forest. "Sandpaw?" He asked, trying to get her attention.6

Sandpaw turned. "Yes, Dustpaw?"7

Dustpaw shuffled his paws. "What happened between you and Fireheart? You used to hate him. I still hate him. Why don't you?"8

Sandpaw flattened her ears. "Because things change." She spat firmly.9

Dustpaw snorted. "Yeah, right. That's not good enough. Tell me. Ever since the battle with RiverClan, when Fireheart and Graystripe brought WindClan home…?"10

Sandpaw looked away. She didn't speak for a long time. Then she sighed. Dustpaw pricked his ears as she went on, "He saved my life."11

Dustpaw leaned forward. "Who?"12

"Fireheart." Sandpaw mewed.13

Dustpaw stared at her. "How? I saved you from an adder bite back when we were new apprentices…"14

Sandpaw whirled on him. "It's not the same!" she snarled.15

Dustpaw knew how sensitive Sandpaw was, more than anybody, but he asked again, softer, "Tell me how he saved you, Sandpaw. Please."16

Sandpaw flicked her tail and said, "I was tussling with Reedpaw of RiverClan. We were near the gorge…the one over the river…where Whiteclaw died…and Reedpaw and I were too close. I would've died. Fireheart raced forward and snatched me away from the edge."17

Dustpaw was amazed. A kittypet wouldn't do such a thing, especially the way Sandpaw had taunted Fireheart before. He blinked. "Go on." 18

Sandpaw sighed. "At first I was furious. I said 'I can fight my own battles without your help'."19

Dustpaw purred, amused.20

Sandpaw went on. "But then…when the battle was finished…I realized how close I came to sharing Whiteclaw's fate…I couldn't stop staring at the steep drop…Imagining myself falling down, down, down…yowling for help and then reaching the water…" she shuddered.21

Dustpaw thought of how badly he might feel if Sandpaw had died. Both she and I were lucky that Fireheart had…he shook the thought away. Fireheart was a kittypet. 22

Sandpaw sighed, breaking Dustpaw's train of thought. 23

Dustpaw scoffed. "Why would that make you warm up so quickly to a kittypet like him?"24

Sandpaw hissed and went nose-to-nose with Dustpaw. "He's more than a kittypet! He's a cat, no different from you or me. You haven't the slightest idea what he's like, because you taunt him so much!"25

She stomped a few paces away. "I'm sorry, Dustpaw, but like it or not, Fireheart and I are friends."26

Dustpaw stared at her. "Come on, Sandpaw. What really makes you hang around him so much? Sure, he saved your life, and you won't be mean to him anymore, but why do you only hunt with him, only share tongues with him, only talk to him?"27

Sandpaw sighed. Then, in a voice so low Dustpaw could barley hear, she mewed soberly, "I love him."28

Dustpaw began to back away, shocked. "You…what?" He asked, amazed. 29

Sandpaw began to pad toward him. "Dustpaw, if you tell anyone, I'll…"30

Dustpaw snorted. "Don't worry about that!" he snarled, and dashed away before Sandpaw could follow him. He stopped in a clearing full of moss, the sun streaming down, where a small creek babbled. Dustpaw sat on a moss-covered log to catch his breath. Thoughts swirled in his mind. How could Sandpaw love a kittypet like Fireheart? One thing he knew: nothing would ever be the same between him and Sandpaw.31


End file.
